1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus by which peripheral walls of considerable strength may be formed within a ground excavation preparatory to lining the bottom of the excavation and the inner surfaces of the walls with a flexible pool liner, the forming of the excavation and the pool peripheral walls being carried out in such a manner to substantially reduce the time and expense required to form the pool walls and further in a manner not requiring the excavation to be backfilled outwardly of the pool walls subsequent to their being formed and enabling substantially all plumbing runs above the bottom of the pool not to be subject to downward pressures thereon by settling ground subsequent to completion of the pool.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different methods and form structures heretofore have been used in the construction of inground pools. Some of these methods and structures have included the use of opposing inner and outer wall forms in order to pour the desired pool walls and also the utilization of only inner wall forms for pouring the desired pool walls between the inner forms and the side walls of the excavation in which the wall forms are erected. However, the popularity of residential pools is increasing the demand therefor as well as competition between pool building contractors.
The method and apparatus of the instant invention enable a pool builder to construct an inground pool in a minimum of time and with a minimum of expense and also in a manner enabling plumbing runs above the bottom of the pool and outwardly of the pool walls to be formed in a manner rendering them substantially non-susceptible to ground settling forces after completion of the pool. Further, the method and apparatus utilized in constructing the walls of the pool further enable the outer peripheral decking of the pool to be poured in a manner which prevents the pool decking from being subject to damage as a result of the ground settling thereunder. Finally, the method and apparatus also enable the pool decking to be poured and substantially all other major structural operations to be carried out in conjunction with construction of the pool prior to the liner being placed within the pool excavation, thereby requiring only through liner wall plumbing connections to be made subsequent to installation of the liner.